Dreams Or Reality
by NekoAllenLover
Summary: What would you do if someone gave you the choice to live in the Dream world, instead of Reality? Would you accept without thinking of the consequences, or would you wonder about the people you would leave behind? When Kanda, Lavi, and Lenalee are given the choice they agree, but what do they find beyond the portal that leads to their greatest, and most feared Dreams?...
1. Prologue Shit

Dreams Or Reality

_What would you do if someone gave you the choice to live in the Dream world, instead of Reality? Would you accept without thinking of the consequences, or would you wonder about the people you would leave behind? When Kanda, Lavi, and Lenalee are given the choice they agree with little thought. But what do they find beyond the portal that leads to their greatest, and most feared Dreams..._

* * *

_**I only own the plot and story; all characters belong to their respected owners, and any comparison, whether they are to the living or dead, are merely coincidental. Enjoy! :D **_

_**Warnings: Language, lots and lots of language; threats; and Kanda just being Kanda; will have Lemon eventually maybe the next two chapters? Don't get your hopes up though, this will be my first Lemon so close, and the Lime will be in the next chapter. (First one, don't hate)**_

* * *

Normal POV

"Why the fuck am I here?" The ebony-haired boy growled in distaste at his current situation.

"Come on Yuu! ~You know you don't mind being in a girls room.~" A peppy red-head spoke up, clearly happy about the other's misery.

"Don't call me that or I'll—" The older male wasn't able to continue his threat as a purple-haired girl entered the room with a tray of tea, coffee, and snacks.

"Kanda! Stop threatening Lavi. And don't think your off the hook either, Lavi, Kanda wouldn't try and kill you unless you did something to piss him off again." The short-haired girl added the last part when she saw Lavi snickering at Kanda's predicament.

"Ah, but Lenalee, I was just trying to get Yuu-chan to stop being such a grump all the time!~ Don't hate me for it!" Lavi pretended to cry and seemed to be talking to himself, while the other room occupants watch him with mild worry.

"Guys, listen. Nii-san only allowed you to sleepover because I cried and told him I would hate him otherwise." Lenalee explained.

"Wow, harsh Lenalee." Lavi couldn't help but admire the way she always knew how to get the things she wanted.

"Yes, well, thank you Lavi. Anyway, as I was saying. You guys will have to behave if you don't want Nii-san coming in here with his newest inventions screaming bloody-murder, okay?" When she saw the two boy's nod their understandings, she continued.

"That also means I'll need to set a few rules. No arguments, or you can walk yourself home in the current blizzard outside." Seeing how Kanda was going to fight back on her _rules, _she needed to make sure they knew _exactly who _ was in charge. "The rules are simple. No swearing, killing, maiming, mauling, violence, hitting, threatening—that includes promises Kanda—and absolutely NOTHING that could _ruin _my _pure _mind. Okay, simple, right?"

Knowing that they had no choice in the matter, and that talking back to the short-haired girl was an unspoken rule they begrudgingly agreed to her, not so ridiculous, terms.

"Now that that's settled, what do you want to do now?" Lenalee said it innocently enough, but the strange glimmer in her eyes said that she knew exactly what she was doing.

Kanda completely ignored her, thinking to himself just _how _he got in the mess, and silently wishing death on whoever thought this was a good idea. Lavi on the other hand, wasn't as smart in this way of thinking as Kanda was, he took the bait; hook, line, and sinker.

"Well!~ Now that you think about it, we are _alone _with _no one around _to _interrupt us..._" And...now were dead.

"You disgusting OCTOPUSES! How could you even THINK about DOING such AWFUL THINGS to MY PRECIOUS LENALEE-CHAN!?" Komui's voice rose with the fury that was quickly turning into uncontrollable rage. Bursting through the door, successfully breaking it, he started shooting at anything that moved. Which was actually nothing since everyone was still, but that didn't stop Komui from shooting randomly.

"Nii-san, STOP! Your ruining my room! We were just talking about playing some games WITHOUT having you come in here every other second checking up on me!" Her amethyst eyes shone brightly as she fought the tears that really weren't coming, but she needed Komui to leave so they could talk without interruptions.

"No! Lenalee, don't cry! I'm sorry! Don't hate your Nii-san! I'll leave you alone, I promise!" Komui was freaking out now, trying anything to keep his precious little sister from hating him.

"Then you need to take those listening chips from out of my things, or at least turn them off, since it would take too long anyways." Lenalee ordered, making a single stray tear escape her hold to make it look more realistic.

"Okay! Okay, okay, okay! I'll do it! Just don't cry anymore! Nii-san hates it when you cry!" Komui quickly took his remote control listener and gave it to Lenalee. Albeit, a little begrudgingly.

"Good." Lenalee's tears immediately dried up. "Now can you please leave Nii-san?...Also, stop calling yourself by third person...It's embarrassing..."

"Of course, My Precious Lenalee, anything for you! oh, **and if any of you...men...dare to touch my darling Lenalee while i'm not looking...well, let's just say...you won't like it when I get creative. **And have a great sleepover! You know be kids and what not... **Though don't forget what I said.**" With that Komui left the room, putting the door back on it's broken hinges.

"Don't mind Nii-san! He's just joking, he's trying to scare you so you don't try anything! He really doesn't mean any harm." Lenalee said as she looked a little guilty at the door.

"Um, Lenalee, I really don't think he was joking about that... Well, you know I won't try anything now." Lavi whispered the last part to himself so that no one could hear him, though Kanda heard anyway.

"And why the fuck would I want to touch you? Really that's fucking stupid. And you are too Baka Usagi if you thought you would _ever _be able to." Kanda seemed unaffected by Komui's threat, but he knew that Komui didn't play around when it came to Lenalee. Good thing he only saw her as a sister, not anything more than that.

"Alright, now that that's over, finally, let's get down to business. Lavi?" Lenalee looked over to the red-head expectantly, waiting for him to explain why he wanted to call the meeting, besides the fact he wanted to see Lenalee's room of course.

Lavi looked around nervously, before deeming it safe. "I heard from Bookman about another world that exists outside of this one." The room suddenly got eerie silent as the other two registered what their friend had just said.

"Fuck it, Usagi. Are you serious? Why the fuck would you call us, in the middle of a fucking blizzard, to Lenalee's house, about a fucking fairy-tale! I thought you didn't believe in them! With all your scientific-mumbo-jumbo shit about the world not being able to have those type of things!" Kanda was furious that this was the _all important _reason that dragged him out of bed, it was 4:30 A.M., for God's sake!

"Yes, Kanda, we all know that Lavi doesn't believe in fairy-tales. That must mean that this is something different! Besides, he said that Bookman said it, it must be true then! Now just shut up and listen to his reasoning...And what did I say about swearing?" She punched Kanda's arm playfully but still hard enough to get her point across.

"Damned girl and her damned rules..." She punched him again. "Damn it! Why do you hit so hard?!"

"Kanda..." She looked at him with her puppy-eyes.

_'Makes her look like a whore...'_ Thought Kanda ruefully, and totally unaffected by it, but slightly disturbed.

"Fine. Just stop with that look, it's disgusting." Turning away, Kanda missed the hurt expression that passed on Lenalee's face before returning to her original smile.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." She said before urging Lavi on, trying to change the topic, and the uncomfortable atmosphere.

Getting the hint, Lavi coughed to get everyone's attention back on him. "I found this strange book in the library while I was cleaning up. It had a strange title so I decided to take a quick peek. What I found was even stranger. It was a journal from someone who actually made it to the Dream world. He talked of the amazing things that happened while he was there. Everything that was found in fairy-tales now-a-days actually exist for real in this world! I kept reading and the farther into the world he went, the weirder and more bizarre the things started to get." Lavi was excited about his find, but even more excited about telling his friends all about it.

"Wow. Then what happened to him? He had to of come back to this world if you found his journal..." Lenalee was curious about the Dream world, but at the same time scared of what a world like that could do to someone.

"Well, yeah. That's where it starts to get a little scary...It seems like he kind of goes...mad. Wait, no, I mean, I don't know _why _he goes bonkers! He just...starts to lose it." Seeing the widening of his friends eyes, Lavi knew he had said the wrong thing to convince his friends of the end question.

"Baka Usagi, explain, don't stutter. You aren't helping your case in this." Kanda was thoroughly interested in what Lavi had to say, but at the same time knew that Lavi had something he wanted from the whole conversation. Something that couldn't possible mean anything good in the end.

"Ok, well. As I was reading I noticed that he was starting to argue with himself about what he was writing. Almost as if he was a different person each time he made an entre. Continuing on he said how his men were acting more and more like animals, and less and less like the people he started with. He explained how they were being corrupted from staying in the Dream world for too long, that they were losing sight of what Reality really was. He begged for someone to get them out of the Nightmare that they found themselves stuck in, though he still wanted to stay. The more I read, the crazier _I _felt. Eventually, he found a way out, but he was never the same." Lavi looked as if he wanted to say more, but wasn't sure if we wanted to hear it.

"Lavi...why wasn't he ever the same? Did he stay crazy?" Lenalee was thrilled at the terror that was slowly settling on her skin. Almost like a campfire story...All we're missing is the actual campfire, then we'd be set.

"He..." Lavi stopped again and looked for words he could use to ease the truth of the matter.

"Just say it Baka Usagi, not like we're actually going to this made up world that doesn't exist." If only Kanda knew how wrong he was.

"Okay, okay... When he and his men came back to the real world, they immediately felt the insanity that was controlling their minds slip away, but they didn't understand what really happened in the Dream world. They spent decades searching for a way to get back into the Dream world, but never found any. They concluded that it was a once in a lifetime trip, after you come back to Reality, you lose the Dream. And when those years of failed searches ended they realized something horrifying."

"What?!" Lenalee interrupted, completely enthralled with Lavi's story telling skills.

"Everyone they knew and loved were dead." The room became silent again as they wondered at the new turn of events.

"But...how? They were only searching for a few decades right? Everyone they knew couldn't have just, up and died, right?" Lenalee was confused at the news of all those people's death in such a short time.

"It was because decades didn't go by, but centuries." Lavi added.

"Baka Usagi, you just fucking said that decades went by. Now it's fucking centuries! Make up your damn mind!" Lenalee gave up any hope of getting Kanda to stop swearing, and could only hope that Komui wasn't sharpening weapons of torture right now and was keeping his side of the promise.

"Quiet, Yuu. I was getting to that part! As I was saying before I was _rudely _interrupted! Centuries had gone by without them noticing because they had lost all track of time. And as they were roaming the Earth looking for another portal they didn't realize how much time had past until they went back home and found five different generations. None of which knew them, and vise versa."

"But, Lavi, that couldn't happen unless..." Lenalee gasped with realization.

"Unless they were immortal. Exactly Lenalee! After coming from the Dream world, that seemed to be on a completely different time base, they lost their time in Reality, and became immortal. That's how I found his journal, though he's dead now, as well as his crew, we have some clue that they really made it and that it really existed!" Lavi exclaimed happily.

"Lavi. You said that they were immortal. How do immortal people die?" Lenalee was once again confused at Lavi's backward thinking.

"Sorry about that Lenalee. You see, when your immortal you no longer age or get sick. But you can still die if I push you off a 500-story building without protection, or if you slit your own wrists. And to answer your other question about how _they _died... Well, some of them committed suicide, some were killed in freak accidents, some were murdered, and the others were experimented on for the secret of immortality."

"So what's your fucking point you damn Usagi?! I know you fucking want something, so why don't you fucking tell us before I damn you farther into Hell?"

"Kanda you really need to work on your patience. Lavi was just getting to that part, weren't you Lavi?" Lenalee was starting to lose interest in fighting with the boys and just wanted to know the real reason why Lavi brought the subject up.

"Well, Yuu-chan, Lenalee. My reason for calling you here and for telling you all this stuff is...I know how to get to the Dream world! You see, that guy I was talking about found the way to get back to the Dream world, or at least that's what he thinks since it never worked with him after his first visit. I found the box in a small compartment that was at the near end of the journal, it came with a note saying to 'open it when you were ready to go because it wouldn't stay open for very long and it only reacts once for a person'. So, what do you say we open the package that I found earlier and see if it's real or not?!" Lavi didn't even wait for their response as he reached for his bag that he brought with him to the 'sleepover' with his _supplies_.

"Hey, wait just one fucking minute! Don't think I am going with you any-fucking-where just cause you damn well please it!" Kanda snatched the bag from Lavi only to have Lenalee grab it from him.

"Kanda, stop being mean, besides, I want to go! This sounds like a once in a lifetime offer! And it's not like we're going to stay there for very long anyway, So we aren't going to become immortal or go crazy, so calm down. Geez, why do you always have to have a stick up your ass?" They only stared at Lenalee, shocked she swore.

"Oh come on guys! You think I can't swear? Of course I can! Damn you men..." Lenalee opened the bag and was about to rummage through it, but Lavi took it back before she could, hopefully, see anything. "Lavi...why is—"

"Here it is! Now are you guys ready? Lenalee, are you sure you don't want to tell Komui that your leaving, you know, so he doesn't worry?" Lavi didn't know how to get back quickly, so he didn't want any close family to worry about their sudden disappearance.

"Your right, I guess I'll have to...Then again if I do Nii-san will most definitely destroy it so I won't use it...Do you want to risk it?" Lenalee wanted to go to the Dream world, badly, but she didn't want to make Komui sad. But if I tell him I won't be able to go to the Dream world at all.

"Hmm, maybe we can just get him a souvenir from the Dream world so he won't be _too _mad when we come back home, right, Lenalee?"

"Exactly! Great idea, now are you going to open it? Or should I?" She looked excitedly at the small box in Lavi's hands, thinking of all the possibilities it holds.

"WAIT. .SECOND! Do you really expect me to believe that you guys want to risk your lives _AND_ your sanity to go to a world you can go to when you fucking sleep?! Does the Baka Usagi even know a damn way home after we fucking get there?" Lenalee agreed with Kanda and openly stared at Lavi.

"Okay...I don't know an exact way to get home, but give me a break! I still have the journal so we can just skip to the end about how he got home! Simple." Unconvinced they continued there previous action of staring.

"God! Stop that, it's bad enough with Lenalee, but Yuu-chan too makes to too creepy to be PG!" Cowering behind Lenalee's bed he forgot the package on the space he was occupying before. "Crap." Trying to reclaim his prize he was disappointed as Lenalee was faster than him.

"MINE!" She cried as she lunged head first at the package.

"Calm down, Bitch. Just...calm down. We can sort this thing out. Just...calm down...Geez, fucking bitches and their fucking mood swings..." Kanda grumbled and got up to leave. Seeing his friend was actually planning on leaving Lavi jumped out from his hiding place and latched onto Kanda's legs; effectively keeping him from going anywhere.

"What the fuck is your fucking problem Baka Usagi?!"

"Don't leave Yuu-chan! Please you won't regret it, I promise! Besides, you might find some cute Dream girl. You know, _Your teenage Dream_, it really can happen you know!"

"Shut the fuck up baka!" Kicking Lavi's head he tried to once more get out of the idiot's grasp.

"Lenalee, open the box! NOW, before Yuu leaves!" Lavi yelled at the purple-haired girl desperately.

"Fuck no." Realizing he had only one more chance at escape, he thought of a last minute plan. "Komui! Lavi KISSED LENALEE!"

The house seemed to rumble from the terror that was coming.

Lavi immediately let Kanda go, gaping at him in disbelief. "You didn't...just..."

Kanda smirked at the dying-fish expression on Lavi's face.

_'Serves him right for fucking touching me.' _Kanda thought triumphantly, standing clear away from the door now.

"LAVI! I WILL **DESTROY YOU FOR TOUCHING MY PRECIOUS LENALEE'S LIPS EVEN AFTER I WARNED YOU!"** Breaking down the door the second time that night Komui aimed his newest Komuirin(number XX11) at the stunned rabbit. "**Die.**"

Just then there came a loud screeching sound that came from where Lenalee was sitting only moments before.

"Lenalee, what are you doing?!" Lavi yelled over the roaring wind, risking Komui's earlier, forgotten, wrath.

"I opened the box! I think this is supposed to happen...Right?!" She called back.

"Shit." Was the last things said as the swirling portal of rainbow colors swallowed them up and took them to where Kanda least wanted to be.

* * *

**_I am finally down! I some fans want longer chapters for my stories, well there you go! Sorry about the slowness, I needed this to basically be a filler chapter, though that is why it's called the Prologue. I hope you like it, because this is the story that I will be updating while I wait for the votes for Time Machine Oops. I am planning on this one having the closest Lemon and Lime in it then the others. I will start working on the next chapter immediately._**

**_Also, yes, Lenalee has short hair(The length from at the end of the anime) and purple hair instead of green(I have a picture of her with Lavi, Allen, and Kanda all smiling, that's when I remember Kanda's also there. And she has purple hair in the picture, I like how she looked and decided to use it.) Kanda smiles at ALLEN!*fan girl squeals!* _**

**_I don't hate Lenalee, but I had to set stage for when Allen comes in! She is actually the only heroine that I didn't hate the moment I saw her, though she does become a lot like every other damsel in distress that can't do anything...sad... Anyway._**

**_Please Review and Love Yullen!)_**


	2. Chapter 1 Allen

Dreams Or Reality

_What would you do if someone gave you the choice to live in the Dream world, instead of Reality? Would you accept without thinking of the consequences, or would you wonder about the people you would leave behind? When Kanda, Lavi, and Lenalee are given the choice they agree with little thought. But what do they find beyond the portal that leads to their greatest and most feared Dreams..._

* * *

**_I only own the plot and story; all characters belong to their respected owners, and any comparison, whether they are to the living or dead, are merely coincidental. Enjoy! :D _**

**_I am going to put Lime in this so warning! And all the warnings from the previous chapter, too._**

* * *

Allen's POV

The light that shined through the oval-shaped window seemed artificial. Something man-made, instead of natural.

Waking slowly from his strange dream the boy laid in his bed quietly, not daring to make a sound that might alert his personal guards to his waking.

Fate was on his side that day as he found himself alone in the room. His protectors nowhere in sight. Taking the long awaited chance at freedom, the boy opened the oval-window silently and left equally quiet.

The remnants of his Dream lingered on his mind as he made his way through the always-perfect-green-forest, and into the farther reaches of the kingdom grounds. He knew that all his dreams were really just warnings from the future telling him that an important event is about to occur, and depending on how they deal with it they could bring the end of tomorrow.

Leaving such depressing thoughts to the passage of time, the boy ran to his favorite place, beneath a large golden weeping willow. It was the only place that was untouched by anyone other than himself. The only place where he could sit and not worry about the future, or if somehow the decisions HE made would destroy everything he cared about. It was the only place in the entire world where he could be whatever he wanted and not the Oracle others made him out to be...expected him to be...

Closing his sliver eyes, he finally realized just how tired the dream had made him.

'_A quick nap won't hurt...No one can get to this place anyway, the only _good _thing that actually came out of these powers...I can go to places no one else can even get near. If only I could escape...then I wouldn't have to worry about others all the time, and whether or not I'm going to fail them all one day... But, Dreams aren't Reality...' _The boy fell into a troubled sleep as he thought of all the ways he could ruin everything he knew.

As time crawled by him, and the bright sky carefully became a haunting red, the people panicked. Their precious Oracle had gone missing, and no one saw where he went. Fearing the worse they prepared to go to war with the neighboring kingdom, believing that they had finally lost nerve and stole their Oracle after years of trying to buy him. Never knowing that the boy was simply sleeping away under a golden tree of Myth.

The boy awoke with a startled cry as he felt a sudden pain shot through his entire body. The pain was like nothing he had felt before, as his vision blurred from the tears stinging his eyes, he saw a strange light coming towards him, so bright the light could have been a second sun!

With a loud crack, and another wave of immense pain, five figures fell from the floating light and crashed into the ground in front of the gasping boy.

One of the figures exploded on impact, causing the others to be blown in different directions. A man with forest-green hair flew towards the city, a girl with short purple-hair went flying toward the Demon Woods, a red-haired man followed after her, and the last one, a man with midnight-hair, landed right on top of the boy.

"Damn that Komui! All he ever does is make things worse for all of us! Damn it! Where did everyone else go?!" The man got up, and noticed the boy laying under him. "Baka, why are you laying there like an idiot? Did you see where they went? Get up." When the boy gave an another gasp of pain he knew that something was wrong. "Hey...are you alright? Hey!" The boy had tried to stand up, but lost the strength in his legs and fell backwards, thankfully caught by the mysterious man.

"Damn it again! You need help... Is there a healer in the city over there?" A shaky nod was all the man needed as an answer before he went on his way with the boy in his arms. "My name is Kanda. You don't need to know my name, but just in case you do... What's yours...if you can still hear me?" The man, Kanda, spoke awkwardly, trying to put his nervousness somewhere

'_What the hell am I so nervous about?! Is it this damned boy? Damn that Komui! ...And the damned Baka Usagi for good measures to, since I know he's going to do SOMETHING stupid... Damn, why is this boy so cute gasping for breath like that...and slipping in-and-out of consciousness like that too. It's to damn cute! And why the hell am I thinking this shit?! Damn... The moment I leave this boy at a healer the better the outcome of my sanity...but then why am I so disappointed at the thought of our separation? It's not like we're lovers, or anything like that... Shut up Brain, you're not helping the situation anymore.' _While he was inwardly fighting he didn't notice the boy fighting to remain fully conscious to answer his question.

The boy spoke slowly, and softly, barely audible to Kanda's ears, but the boy was able to get his response across before he fell into another deep sleep, this one more peacefully than the others.

"Allen..." The boy, Allen, smiled in his sleep as he felt the glare directed on him lighten into something more comforting, and dare he think it...caring, from the mysterious stranger that hurt, but is also helping him.

* * *

**I'm going to be making more stories as I originally said in a response to a review. The three other stories are called, "Immortal Curse Under The Silver Moon", "Mermaid Silver", and "Little Queen." Please stick tune for some more awesome Yullen, and other yaoi's eventually! Oh, and before I forget (though I just did) my sister, Jamie38459, has made a Yullen thing for me because yesterday (May 27) was my birthday. It's REALLY CUTE so check it out and favorite her while your at it!**

* * *

**I am SOOO sorry to all of you who checked and it wasn't here. I don't know what happened exactly, but thank you for telling me! I don't find it ude at all!**


End file.
